


Incessantly

by Hotgitay



Category: 27 Dresses (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship Soulmates, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tess and George talk about Pedro and let loose a little
Relationships: George/Tess Nichols
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Incessantly

"Also cut Pedro some slack won't you?"George smiles'

"How's his cleaning business going?”Tess has asked him

“Well it's going quite well actually"George informed her

"I'm happy for the little man"Tess smiled

“He’s always asking about you”George brought the imminent matter up to her

“Oh is he now?”Tess grinned widely 

“Incessantly”George replies

“Love when you get all smart on me”Tess said to him 

“Can’t ever seem to help myself around you”George says 

“The more you get going”Tess lingered suggestively 

“I like the way you think”George said to her


End file.
